The Boy Lost
by L'tariel
Summary: Peter takes a souvenier of his parents to Neverland - finished
1. Prologue and Mirky Waters

The Boy Lost  
  
Note before reading I feel it my duty to fill in a few small details which I think may help in your reading process. This particular story takes place before Peter meets Wendy. It is even before Peter cuts off Hook's hand.at least for a while it is. Yes, eventually you will hear the grand tale of how Hook lost his hand...aren't you lucky? I also will tell you this. For those of you who have read the book, I tried to write this somewhat in JM Barrie's style, to help keep the magic that he trapped within that book. I hope you like this, and don't think I'm stretching too far, by bringing in the character I have created. If you've seen Hook, or the new Pan movie you will understand where she comes from, though she's not exactly ever spoken of by Barrie. Now, without any further ado, and before you yourselves grow up, I give you The Boy Lost.  
  
Prologue *the beginning*  
  
All children grow up save one. Peter Pan. Now you may have heard his name before, an echo of laughter left over when the night is gone. It is he that is the heart of childhood, for he never grows up. He lives in the Neverland where dreams do lie, and he never has an unhappy thought except once.  
He ran away from home as a small child because even then he knew he could never grow up, he wanted always to be a little boy and have fun. When he first went to the Neverland the fairies taught him to fly. Now, don't say what I know you are thinking for it is true, fairies do exist, and Peter is their friend. The boy who flies is he; he rides the back of the wind, and races the breeze. One night when he was younger than still he is, he flew home to his very own window. That window had long been closed to him, and as he floated unnoticed outside of the window a strange and sad sight befell his eyes. Not only was the window closed, but his parents had completely forgotten about him, or so it seemed. In the hands of his mother was a child, a small baby girl. Mother rocked her baby girl, and sang softly to her as Father watched on, a smile in his eyes. Peter's mouth hung open just a bit revealing the first teeth that he would always be blessed with. The realization quickly came to him that no matter how much he should have liked to feel his mother's touch one last time, it would never be his to have. So with the sad thoughts quickly fleeting his mind, Peter turned and flew far away from that window back to the Neverland, where he quickly forgot all about a mother, and father.  
  
Chapter 1: Murky Waters  
  
Well, Peter left the Neverland many times in his long youth, but never again returned to that window. Whether this was by choice or simply forgetfulness is only Peter's secret to tell. One night, the one on which our tale begins Peter was floating leisurely on his back high above London town, when a cry echoed in his ears.  
"I don't care how old I am, I don't want to grow up!" Peter sat up in the air, and looked at TinkerBell, his fairy, and cocked an eyebrow. Then, rolling over, he followed the remnants of the voice to a window that had been left open.  
The girl wasn't old, perhaps the same age as Peter, if he hadn't stopped growing.. He tilted his head, and watched the odd scene before him.  
"Elizabeth, you are twelve years old, it is time for you to grow up." The words came from a tall, somewhat burly man, with a small mustache.  
"I'm afraid your father is right. It is really time for you to start acting your age. You don't pay attention in school, and we're always getting letters from your teacher, this behavior is simply not acceptable." The girl's blue eyes flashed.  
"I don't care!! Why can't I do things in my own time?" She flung her arms around like a ruffled goose, causing Peter to laugh. The father looked sharply at the window, but Peter had slid under the small balcony; just in time too for the mother had walked quietly over, and pulled the tall windows shut.  
Peter glanced up at the woman as she lingered in the cool night air. Did he know that face? Surely not, but still it seemed all too familiar. He lifted lightly up to his previous position, and watched curiously. He seemed to know that woman's face, but it was impossible, he didn't know any grown ups.  
"Elizabeth." The mother touched the girl's face gently. "We. your father and I, have already lost one child, only to be blessed with another. Please, do this for us, if not yourself." The girl finally broke, and began crying. Peter was outraged, they made her cry! That's why he didn't want parents. The parents glanced at each other and then left the room.  
The girl sat alone for many minutes, then jumped up and ran toward the window. She flung the doors open hard, and yelled into the night, Peter listening now from above.  
"Why?! Why did you leave little brother? Now they expect everything of me!! You've done me a great injustice, and if I ever." Her threat was cut short by a sudden scream. Peter had flown down from the room and was looking at her hard. Peter knew this face too! The eyes, why. they were his! The bedroom door burst open suddenly, and Peter dashed out of view yet again.  
"What is it Elizabeth?" The mother was breathing hard, the father right behind her.  
"What in the blazes is going on in here?" The girl looked back toward the window, her eyes wide, and then turned back to her parents.  
"I-I thought I had a spider on me." Her eyes were quite innocent, and the parents were quite willing to believe. The father turned and stormed out of the room ranting about 'girls' and the mother gently touched her daughter's face.  
"Elizabeth, we only want what's best for you." Elizabeth nodded, and glanced back toward the window. Had she been imagining things? No, the boys eyes...yes, they were far too real, too familiar. Her mother left the room, and after a few moments Elizabeth walked back to the window. The boy was gone. Elizabeth sighed, and turned to her bed. She lay down and dreamed many dreams. She was flying high above the air, and then the boy, the same boy was looking down at her in her sleep. No! She wasn't dreaming, it was real, she could hear him breathing. In one quick motion Elizabeth's eyes snapped open, and she grabbed the boy's wrist.  
"Gottcha!" Peter pulled back, his feet lifting off the ground.  
"So you can fly!" Elizabeth now had a dagger held under her throat.Peter could be quite jumpy sometimes..  
"Yes. I can." He then sheathed the dagger, and Elizabeth let go of him. Peter looked at the girl for he was still quite puzzled by her resemblance to him. He had only seen his reflection a few times, but it was now fresh in his mind, as he peered into her looking glass upon entering the room. Elizabeth sat in her bed, and watched Peter's face. "What troubles you boy?" Peter lifted his head, and placed his hands firmly on his hips. Elizabeth laughed causing Peter to look down at himself, searchingly. "Why do you laugh, I could cut your throat." His threat only made the girl laugh all the harder. Peter's eyebrow was now stretched up in an awkward face of disbelief and confusion. At her continued mock Peter moved quickly, and again had the dagger at her throat. "You are a strange boy aren't you?" Peter looked again at her eyes, and put the dagger away. "I suppose, but then you are a strange girl. Not many people would laugh when faced with death. Why are your eyes like that?" Elizabeth touched her face self consciously. "Like what?" "Like mine." Elizabeth now looked hard at the boy, and then gasped. "You're right..our eyes are the same." Peter rolled his eyes, for he had known this all along. "I know they are the same, but why?" "I don't know. What is your name boy?" Peter stood straight taking his former stance, hands on hips. "Peter. Peter Pan." Elizabeth gasped, which startled Peter causing him to pull out his dagger. "Your name is Peter?" The boy nodded. "I had a brother named Peter.but he is no longer alive, or at least I guess he is not. He disappeared long before I was born. Peter looked at her eyes.those eyes, the mother's eyes, the window, it was all one very muddy picture, but Peter thought he knew what the picture was. The mother, her kind face that was the face of his own mother whom he abandoned all those years ago she was different now of course, but it was still his mother. And this girl, she was the baby in the window. Peter backed up quickly, the picture becoming clear. Home, he had flown home without even realizing it. No!! This was not his home, his home was with the lost boys, but still.. "My name is Elizabeth." "I know. I was listening to your parents." "Oh." Elizabeth looked at her feet. "Where do you live Peter?" "Second star to the right and straight on till morning." Elizabeth smiled. It all seemed so fantastical to her. "It must be wonderful to live in a star." "I don't live in a star, it's the Neverland." Peter was now rummaging about her room, pilfering in things he'd not seen before. Elizabeth was watching him, and biting her lip. "Take me there." Peter looked up, and smiled. Elizabeth stared, that smile was her own. Not only were their eyes the same, they could be twins if she didn't know better which of course she did. "Hmm, stand up. Let me see you." Peter liked this girl's attitude. She was a lot like him, only a girl. She was the same height as him, and had the same color of hair. "Ay, I shall take you if you wish. In Neverland, you'll never grow up." "Good." Elizabeth smiled, a smile that was somewhat sneaky and yet very honest if that makes any sense. Suddenly a ball of golden light burst through the window, and flew toward Elizabeth. Then the light stopped, in front of her face. Elizabeth's eyes opened wide. Why a fairy surprised her I do not know, for she was already making plans to fly away to a Neverland which is far more fantastic than the existence of fairies. The fairy darted toward Peter making the sound of small bells. Peter nodded, and then translated. "She says you look like me. She says we're twins, but I don't know what twins are, so that's impossible." The fairy pulled his hair, and jingled some more. "She says I've been to this window before.she says its my window too, but that's not possible either because I don't have a window." You see Peter had already begun to forget that he thought that the girl was the babe he had seen all those years ago. Peter never had a need for a memory, so he forgot things quite quickly. "I think your fairy friend is right Peter. My parents lost a child named Peter.and you do look so much like me.." TinkerBell flitted toward Elizabeth and pulled her hair, then looked into her eyes. A rapid jingling then resulted. Peter shook his head, and then smiled. "Alright Lizzy lady you shall come to the Neverland where you'll never have to grow up. You shall be my sister as Tink has decided you must be. I've never had a sister before. This shall be a tremendous game, I can feel it." After commanding Peter to turn around, Elizabeth quickly changed into the only pair of pants she owned, a brown pair which came to just under knees, and a loose white shirt, with huge sleeves. She often called it her pirate shirt. Once allowed to turn back around Peter sprinkled Elizabeth with fairy dust, and taught her to fly. "One happy thought will lift you off the ground." Elizabeth closed her eyes, and suddenly rose off the floor. "Amazing!" She then looked around cautiously. She hadn't realized the racket that Peter and her had been making. "Footsteps! Dash it all. Peter, lets go." Peter nodded, grabbing her hand, and then whisked her away into the night, the window nothing more than another memory lost in the winds that they flew upon. 


	2. The Neverland

Chapter 2: The Neverland  
  
Each child has a Neverland. It is where dreams dwell, and all things unreal can come into existence if only someone should wish it. Peter was the heart of this land, being the heart of childhood himself. Anytime he left the Neverland things lay quiet, and calm. It was a time for rest, or at least--not for action. Only when Pan returned did the island suddenly come to life.  
  
Elizabeth did not know how long Peter and her flew, but she was in heaven. Never had she felt more free. It was easy for her to understand why Peter had runaway all those years ago. They played many games before the night was done; neither of them remembered the full extent of their flight. Time seems to stop when Peter is near, and the sun hates to rise if he is still about, so soon the stars began to whisper to Peter that the sun wished to rise.  
  
"I do not wish this night to end!!! It is far to much fuuun!" At the word fun, Peter went into a wild dive, and ran his hand along the skin of the ocean. He then rolled over on his back looking up at Elizabeth who could now fly nearly as well as he.  
  
"The stars are right. To the Neverland!" Peter lifted off his back, and flew past Elizabeth grabbing her hand in the process. Elizabeth couldn't hold it any longer. She let out a loud screech of delight, as the second star to the right became ever closer.  
Lights burst into dance around the pair, and carried them through until suddenly all went dark. Elizabeth blinked hard trying to see.  
  
"Peter." She could barely feel his hand anymore.  
"Shh." TinkerBell now appeared from Elizabeth's pocket where she had been riding, and lit the world around them just enough. Elizabeth glanced down as they raced across the inky blackness, and saw her reflection.  
"Peter what is that?" Suddenly Elizabeth was splashed with icy cold water. Tink too was hit, and jingled angrily at the boy who laughed in response.  
"Come on!"  
  
As they flew the dark waters the slowly took on a rosey pink color, that turned orange and the blue. Peter flew fast, even for him, racing his new sister, and laughing all the while.  
They flew over an empty lagoon. Peter said sometimes pirates lurked there, and that they were dreadful fun to fight. As they dipped low and touched the treetops Peter put his hands to his mouth and shouted loud.  
  
"Good morning Neverland!" Elizabeth even thought that she could hear the entire island shout a reply.  
"Welcome home Peter!" Elizabeth spun as they flew, and actually lost control until Peter put out a hand to stop her.  
"Come on." They dipped down into the forest, and flew between the trees.  
Elizabeth saw creatures, she'd only read about in books, and beautiful landscapes she could only have imagined. She was wide eyed taking it all in; amongst such beauty she began to forget about her parents. They didn't care about her anyway, at least that is what she thought.  
  
Peter showed her a secret path, only recognizable to those who knew what to look for, and lead her to a small glade filled with trees that had holes in them. Peter motioned for her to be very quiet, and lead her down one of the trees' holes. What greeted Elizabeth at the bottom was a sight so comical that she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. A very large bed was filled from side to side with several strangely clad boys. The wore fur, and leather of different kinds, and were stretched on the bed mouths open, and limbs flayed everywhere. Peter too, snickered at the sight. "Oi, ye worthless scoundrels; get ye up, I've brought a..well, I'm not sure what she is exactly." Elizabeth leapt at the opportunity, and stepped in front of Peter, a smile on her face.  
  
"I am Lizzy, Peter's sister, and second in command." Elizabeth hoped Peter didn't become angry at her self proclaimed status, and glanced at him. Peter however, thought this to be a marvelous idea, and laughed loudly. "Well, you heard her. Now up, and introduce your selves." The boys clambered over each other, and formed a crooked line. " Liz, these are the lost boys. They're a motley bunch, and not worth the hides on their backs, but.Liz, that's such a strange name. You need a new name, a Neverland name." Elizabeth furrowed her brow, what was a Neverland name? "I've got it! Falcon. Henceforth you shall be called Falcon, or Liz the Falcon, for you fly as well as me in a mere night. Only a Falcon can fly so well." Elizabeth grinned at the thought. The name was exhilarating, and fierce.  
  
"Aye." She walked down the line of boys, taking quickly to Peter's game, as she passed one he gave her a strange look, so she stopped. "What is your name?" "Slightly, and I'm Peter's second in command." Peter lunged forward, but was stopped by the Falcon's hand. "I believe I heard him say that I am his second in command. You may however be my second in command." The boy grinned. "Aye Lady Falcon." Peter relaxed a bit, and then went down the line introducing the boys one by one.  
  
Let us now pretend for a moment that we are Elizabeth. On the far left there a small boy called Mouse for he can fit through any space no matter how small. Next to Mouse is Slightly who we have already met. He is perhaps the oldest lost boy, and also the most conceited of the group for he claims to still remember his mother, though he probably does not. Slightly likes to cut whistles out of the trees, and plays quite well. Also there is Rimsy, who is wittiest of the group. He loves nothing more than a good joke, or gag, and always wears a feather in his hair like a redskin, for he beat the chief at the riddle game. Next to Rimsy is Boots, the only of the boys to where shoes. He was rescued by Peter the last time the pirates came. Their captain Flint had somehow captured Boots and was going to have him killed, but for Peter's intervention. Standing quietly next to Boots is Nibs and Tootles. Tootles loves to please, and most often misses out on the adventures. Nibs is the charmer one of the group, quite debonair. Last in line we find dear Curly. He so often is the cause of problems that when the guilty person is commanded to step forth he does so even if it's not his fault. Seven, Elizabeth met in all, though the number of lost boys varies depending upon if they are killed, or begin to grow up. Growing up is strictly forbidden, and any lost boy who begins to do so is banished by Peter, for a grown up cannot be a lost boy.  
  
Elizabeth laughed some more at the sight of the boys, and then turned to Peter who touched her arm lightly. "So what now are we to do, Falcon sister?" Elizabeth looked around trying to think of a reply when by chance of luck her eyes fell upon the first sword real sword she had ever seen. She hurried toward the weapon, and drew it out. It felt nice in her hand, she had only ever seen foils before, and they simply aren't the same. "Teach me to wield this weapon." A cocky smile spread across Peter's face, and his blue eyes lit up. "Aye. Follow me. Lost Boys!!!" Six heads popped up, Mouse was under the bed looking for his slingshot. "Search the island, the wind tells me something strange comes our way." The six heads bobbed in unison. "Come Falcon, we bandy steel." With that they took off to the surface, and flew high above the tree tops toward cliff over looking the sea." 


	3. Swords and Pirates

Chapter 3: Swords and Pirates  
  
Elizabeth tucked her sword into a belt of leaves that Peter tossed her, and flew high into the air. The wind was cool, and blew her hair wildly about.  
  
"See that cliff there?" Peter pointed. "I'll race you." Without saying a word Elizabeth threw her arms against her side, and jolted forward. Peter crowed as he caught up to her, but cut off short as she began to pull away. His face set into determined lines as he too threw his arms back, and sped along. Elizabeth was having quite a lot of fun; she then turned with a laugh and circled around him in a spiral. The casual onlooker would have thought they were dancing, but in truth they were locked in combat. Elizabeth's eyes were full of joy, as were Peter's. His joy, however, was hidden behind the need to win. Finally, with a jovial laugh the two broke out of their spiral, and headed toward the rocky cliff where they landed.  
  
Elizabeth's long hair was now wildly tangled all about her face, so with a piece of string plucked for Peter's leafy garb she tied her hair back into a long braid.  
  
"That is much better." She sighed, and as she put her arms down a slight twitch could be detected in Peter's arm, and so she leapt high into the air. Her attention was quite lucky for Peter had drawn his sword and thrust at her.  
"That's cheating Peter!"  
"There's no such thing Liz. An enemy does not always fight fair. Now come down here."  
  
"No." She crossed her arms. Liz was not at all pleased that Peter would have attacked her when she didn't even have her weapon drawn.  
"Believe me; you don't want me to come up there." Peter was nonchalant, but still Liz could tell that he was quite serious, so relenting; she drew her sword, and felt her bare feet touch the smooth rocky ground.  
  
"Okay, teach me, all mighty Pan." Peter smirked at her words.  
"I rather like the sound of that. Perhaps the Lost Boys should call me that from now on. I can hear it now. 'Yes all mighty Pan.'" Liz watched him, and the moment she thought he was completely self-absorbed she thrust. Peter's eyes widened as he just barely blocked the blow.  
"Lesson one Peter Pan. Not all enemy's fight fair." Peter smiled slightly as he continued to take the defensive.  
  
"Lesson two." Peter spoke easily while fighting. "If you can't defend, you die." Peter now stepped forward, using a series of upward and then downward blows. Elizabeth was counting the blows, and matching her footwork to them.  
  
"One, two three, down two three." Peter smiled. She learned fast, just as he had. Now it was time to change things up a bit. Peter turned in a circle, changing his pattern. Liz almost stumbled at first, but then adjusted to the changed. The girl had now grow quiet, but still spoke occasionally.  
  
"Lesson three, be ready for a change." Elizabeth spoke softy, but never took her eyes off of his shoulders. Peter's brow furrowed at her words, but soon understood what they meant. Elizabeth sped up tremendously, and took the offensive. Peter's feet lifted off the ground for a moment, but then came down remembering he was fighting friend. A cocky smile spread across his face as he too sped up. The siblings were now dancing, their blades flashing brightly in the sunlight. They alternated between offense and defense in no particular order, and fought all over the rock. Finally, Elizabeth took a swipe with the flat of her blade at Peter's arm, which he only dodged by taking flight.  
  
"I've never seen anyone learn so quickly." Elizabeth's face now bore a mischievous grin. Peter squinted his eyes. He knew that look for he himself wore it quite often.  
"What?" Elizabeth now burst into laughter.  
"Lesson four, never underestimate your opponent. That is not the first time I have I have bandied swords. Well, the first time with a real sword. My parents allowed me to take fencing lessons after I begged so often. They use foils which are not sharp." Peter looked angry at first for her trickery, and then burst into grins.  
  
"All the bett.." His words were cut off by Elizabeth's hand covering his mouth. She grabbed his should, and pulled him to the ground.  
"Peter look." Coming around the island was a grand looking ship. Singing could be heard from aboard as many pirates manned the sails.  
"They're back. Falcon, it seems you shall have a grand adventure after all. I wonder who the new captain is."  
"What makes you say there is a new captain?" Peter looked at Elizabeth as though she were quite stupid.  
"There's always a new captain. That's just the way it is. Last time it was Flint, and this time it will be someone new. I always get to fight the captain. It's my right, so swear now that in an open fight the captain will be left to me." Elizabeth raised her right hand and swore upon her sword that the captain would be left to Pan.  
"Okay, now let's go meet the captain."  
  
Peter of course had no idea that the new captain would become his most famous enemy. The two rose high into the air, and headed off, trailing the pirate ship, ironically named the Jolly Roger. 


	4. Hook

Chapter 4: Hook  
  
The Lost Boys were scouring the island looking for Peter to tell him about the pirates, he, of course already knew.  
"Why does Peter always get the captain?" Boots wondered allowed. "I'm the one that got captured, why can't I have the captain?" Almost in unison Boots received his answer.  
"Shut up Boots." The boy looked down at his feet and continued walking.  
"Peter gets the captain because he is our captain." Slightly replied matter-of-factly. The boys continued marching around the island, searching for Peter with no avail.  
  
Meanwhile, Peter and Liz were high in the ships masts watching the pirates below. A somewhat round, and chubby pirate with glasses wandered around below, giving orders occasionally.  
"Peter, is that the captain?" Peter laughed softly. The pirate Liz had been talking about was Smee. He was one of the few pirates that stayed regular, just like Slightly stayed regular with the Lost Boys.  
"No, he's just the Captain's..umm, I don't know how to describe it. He likes to 'help' the captain, but he's really just a bloody nuisance. That is the captain." Liz looked down at a man dressed in clothes resembling that of Charles II.  
"How do you know Peter?" The boy rolled his eyes, for to him it was quite plain.  
"Just look at him. He's the captain." Peter couldn't understand why the girl didn't get it. He assumed it was because she was a girl and most girls would have nothing to do with this sort of thing. Suddenly Peter looked at Liz, a wildly excited look in his eyes.  
"Watch this."  
  
Now Peter could never resist a good gloat, and always had to make a flashy entrance. He flew down taking off several hats with his sword, crowing all the while. The pirates all drew their swords, some more quickly than others for they had encountered the Pan before. Smee jumped in front of the captain, and shouted to the flying boy in a somewhat shaky Irish voice.  
  
"Go on now you flying devil. You just leave the good captain alone." Peter stopped mid air, and looked down at the comical scene before him.  
"Why should I go? For that is why I'm come; to meet the man whom I shall kill." Elizabeth's eyes widened as she watched. Did he really intend to kill the man?  
"Excuse me Smee. The captain pushed the round man aside. I am Captain James Hook, who are you boy?"  
"I-am the best there's ever been." He smiled broadly, looking down at the man.  
"The best there's ever been say you, a codfish say I. I've heard tell of you Peter Pan. The tales say that you hang high in the air, afraid to fight man to man." Peter frowned.  
"That's not true!" Hook smiled.  
"Prove me wrong."  
Peter smiled. This is the beginning of it all my friends. The start of the rivalry to end all rivalries: Hook versus Pan. Perhaps it was written in the stars, perhaps it was just a whim Peter went on, but he landed, drawing his blade in the same swift motion.  
  
Had Peter not been such a superb swordsman he may have lost then, for Hook was fast, and big. Elizabeth watched on with wide eyes, and it's a good thing too. As Peter fought Hook reveling in the battle another pirates came from behind with a long dagger in hand. They'd had the thing planned from the start!  
  
As I said before many of the pirates already knew Pan, so Hook was ready for him. He would not be another Captain sent away from the island with mocking laughter ringing his ears, no, he would be the one laughing, he would kill Pan. Elizabeth watched in horror, and made her fateful decision to join the fight.  
  
Like a true Falcon after prey she dove toward the deck, throwing the hilt of her sword across the pirate's face.  
"Take that you great brute!" Peter whirled around, and nodded his thanks with wide eyes.  
"In the back Captain? Bad form." Hook's black mustache twitched with rage.  
If there was one thing he prided himself on it was his tremendous good form. He was an educated man, and would never cheat..who was this boy to impugn his honor? And who was this girl? Hook had been under the impression that only Pan could fly.  
  
"Bad form is it? What would you know of it? You had a companion waiting to knife me from above." Peter shrugged.  
"She couldn't have done it." Elizabeth's mouth dropped. How would he know what she would or wouldn't do?  
  
As you can tell everyone had many thoughts and angry questions going through their minds. The pirate with the dagger wanted to know how a girl knocked him down. Smee wondered if Pan would get rid of another Captain. Hook wanted to know how this boy got to be so cocky, and Liz wanted to know why Peter had so little faith. In fact the only one without these kinds of thoughts troubling them was Peter who was thinking about whether they would eat real food this night, or pretend food. He loved to play dinner. He however was quickly pulled back to the ship by Hook's laughter.  
  
"Of course she couldn't." Elizabeth, quite angry thrust her sword forward, and placed it under Hook's chin.  
"Yes, I could." Peter, appalled, leapt up grabbing her wrist.  
"You promised." He looked hurt, and angry.  
"You don't think I would do it." Peter made a strange grumbling noise in his throat.  
"I'll explain later." Liz rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Hook looked on all the while interest. This could work to his advantage. Suddenly the bickering siblings stopped, and launched into the air at the exact same moment. For the pirates had begun to circle, and would have had them trapped in only a moment more. Once they were high above the ship Peter waved his sword and shouted back to Hook.  
  
"Until we meet again Captain Codfish!" Peter threw a sloppy salute, and then turned and flew far from the ship, not speaking a word to Elizabeth. 


	5. Rimsy

Chapter 5: Rimsy  
  
Elizabeth had seethed with rage for many minutes, and then, not being able to stand it anymore placed a hand on Peter's shoulder.  
  
"Peter are you angry with me?"  
"No, but I should be. You broke your promise."  
"I did no such thing, I merely asserted that I could have had I wanted to." Peter looked down at his dirty feet. She was right. She hadn't actually engaged the captain, but still.  
  
"Why didn't you think I could do it Peter?" Peter now looked up at the sky, and lifted off, but Elizabeth grabbed his arm.  
"Peter."  
"Because you are a girl, and girl's.well, they just don't kill pirates."  
  
"This one does!" Elizabeth's voice rose, and her eyes flashed. Even though she didn't know whether or not she had the heart to kill a pirate, she would still proclaim that she did. This is the wonder that is Elizabeth. So desperate is she to prove herself that she would claim to be able to do just about anything.  
  
Before their argument could proceed any farther the lost boys appeared out of the brush nearby. Slightly in the lead followed by Tootles, Nibs, Boots, Mouse, and Curly, but where was dear Rimsy? We are soon to find out for Curly as usual stepped forward, to offer the bad news though it was not his fault.  
  
"Peter, he's been captured again."  
"Again?! That's twice in the last week!" Now Peter really had no clue what a week was or how long one lasted, he just loved the way it sounded. The boys nodded to their captain, and then all began to grin wildly.  
  
"Sooo." Slightly stepped forward. "Who will rescue him this time?" The other boys' mouths dropped open, arguments ready to erupt.  
"Its my turn!"  
"No, its mine, you got to last time."  
"Liar, you did."  
"I'm not a liar, you're a liar."  
"Hey don't pull my hair."  
"You pulled mine first."  
"Ouch!"  
"Keep your filthy paws off of me!" The boys burst into argument, and began to fight, so it was impossible to tell who said what in the mess. Finally Peter rose up and separated the tangled of bodies.  
  
"You are all wrong. It is the Falcon's turn to rescue Rimsy." Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. Rescue him from what? Why did he need rescuing?  
"It shall be a test, so she may prove herself." Peter looked Elizabeth hard in the eyes daring her to complain. Elizabeth saw this, and raised her chin.  
"I accept your challenge Pan." The boys cheered, and then disappeared into the foliage. Peter folded his arms, he intended to follow her, and see how she did, of course he wouldn't let her know that.  
  
"You wanted to fight, and kill, so here's your chance. You can prove what you say, or you fail. No one will be there to rescue you, so don't die." With these words Peter rose off the ground, and began to fly away.  
  
"But Peter, where is he?"  
"That's what you are to find out." He then disappeared through the treetops leaving Elizabeth alone.  
"Boys." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and began to walk, where she was going she did not know, but she was soon to find out.  
  
Smoke always rose from the Redskin encampment, and could be seen from almost anywhere on the island. This day the smoke rose with a strange green color. Now Elizabeth, being a clever girl, stopped to ponder this for a moment. When she first came to the island the smoke had been usual smoke color, but now it was green. Surely the pirates couldn't have captured Rimsy for they had not even dropped anchor yet, and the boys said he'd been captured 'again' which most certainly ruled out the pirates. The only other people on the island were the redskins.yes they must have Rimsy held prisoner, and from the feather in his hair he had surely visited them before. Elizabeth grinned; Peter was going to be so angry when she rescued him. She decided to travel by foot through the forest; flying could perhaps alert the Redskins of her approach. She snuck along vaguely aware of a shadow that followed her.  
  
After a good amount of sneaking the redskin encampment came into view, as did her prize. Rimsy was tied to a tall totem in the middle of the camp which seemed to Elizabeth to be quite empty. Two young Indian boys were guarding Rimsy. Both sat cross legged, and held their weapons at the ready. One, held a tomahawk across his chest, and kept a stern eye on Rimsy. The other held a bow at the ready, and continuously scanned the forest. Rimsy wiggled a little in his bonds, and looked toward the sky, apparently awaiting his rescue.  
  
"Why don't you just let me go? I already beat your chief at the riddle game, and I'm tired of giving him new riddles. I'm impossible to beat." He threw the last bit in just to see their reaction. Holding bow spoke to Rimsy without taking his eyes off of the forest.  
  
"Our Chief will beat you Lost Boy, and you will give him a new riddle." Rimsy just shook his head, and continued to try and free himself. As Elizabeth watched an idea came to her. Though she was young, she was still old enough to have some understanding of feminine wiles, and she would use that against these boys. She stood slowly, and then ran toward the Indians looking scarred. Rimsy smiled as he recognized her, but frowned at her fright.  
  
"Oh, you, brave boys, you must save me." They had raised their weapons when she first appeared, and then lowered them realizing she was a girl without a weapon for she had left it in her hiding spot. "The boy they call Pan he is after me. I threatened the new pirate captain, so now he's after me. Please, you must help." At this last part she fell toward one of the boys, and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
Now these boys being quite proud of themselves swelled with pride at her request, forgetting all about Rimsy. In fact the tomahawk boy didn't even realize it when Elizabeth relieved him of his knife and tucked it into the back of her belt.  
  
"Oh please, he's out there in the forest looking for me. You must stop him." Now as I said before, Elizabeth had the feeling that Peter was following her, his interest would only add to her success for if the redskin boys found him it would provide an even better distraction.  
  
For a moment let us visit Peter. He had indeed followed Elizabeth, and was high in a tree watching her down below. When she ran into the camp he had swooped down taking her sword. He would teach her to rely on him for he would rescue her and Rimsy as well. She would never succeed in rescuing Rimsy by walking straight into the camp, or so Peter thought. When Peter heard Elizabeth telling them that he was after her, he frowned and became quite angry at first, what was she tying to do? But when Rimsy's guards disappeared into the forest shadows Peter had to admire the girl for a moment. Her plan it seemed had worked.  
  
"Come on Rimsy."  
"Is Pan really after you?" His eyes were wide.  
"No silly, that was just a trick you see, and it worked." Relief washed over his face, and a grin took its place on his mouth.  
"That was bloody brilliant."  
"I know, now come on before those boys come back." The two made their way quickly back toward Elizabeth's hiding spot.  
"My sword!" Her whisper was intense. "Peter. I knew he was following me. Come on, I have a plan, and you can help me." Rimsy's grin spread even wider, he loved a good gag. 


	6. Payback

Chapter 6: Payback  
  
Now the moment that Peter saw that Elizabeth had succeeded he burst out of the trees flying toward the hidden home. He wanted to make sure he was their upon Elizabeth's return. Elizabeth however, had different plans.  
She and Rimsy had returned quietly to the glade where the house lay hidden, discussing plans all the way.  
  
"Okay Rimsy, you understand right? You must run into the hide out very worried, and tell Peter that the Redskins have captured me." Rimsy nodded.  
  
"Then I tell him that we must all go to save her because the Chief is 'heap big mad', and will burn you at the stake for stealing his riddle master." Elizabeth grinned. While the boys were all out trying to rescue her, she would steal all the swords in the hide out, so that when the returned they had no weapons. Then Rimsy would have the chief bring his warriors to the glade and make some war chants to bring out the Pan, the only problem would be he would have no weapons.  
  
See before leaving the encampment entirely Rimsy had made a deal with the chief that if he did this favor, he would give him a new riddle, the chief had readily agreed. Now the time for action came. Rimsy slipped down his tree trunk, and few moments later all the Lost Boys burst out the holes without weapons. Rimsy had also been told to challenge Pan to a rescue without weapons, and Peter could never resist a challenge.  
  
Elizabeth slipped into the hideout, and placed all the swords on a large cloth she found, and then tied it up so she could take it to the surface. When she was back amongst the trees she took flight, and hid the weapons high in a tree. She then leaned back on a broad branch awaiting the return of Pan.  
  
She didn't have to wait long because Rimsy admitted it was all a gag. Though Peter was angry that he would joke about Elizabeth's capture he soon forgave him. Now as Elizabeth watched the boys slide down their holes, Rimsy shot a glance upward and winked. Everything was going perfectly.  
  
Soon a great noise came. There was whooping, shouting, and lots of drums, the Indians were coming. Elizabeth smiled a cocky smile that rivaled even Peter's. The chief shouted Peter's name, and commanded he come out. For a long time he didn't come. Elizabeth could only imagine the look on his face as he searched pointlessly for his sword. Finally, he came out, armed with naught but a sling shot. Elizabeth covered her mouth, which was bursting with laughter.  
  
"Why come you here Chief?" "You have my riddle master, and I want him back." Peter wrinkled his nose. "What is a riddle master?" "Do not joke with me little Pan. We come for the master, or war." "Well, you can have neither." Peter folded his arms matter-of-factly. A lot of yelling ensued from the Indians, causing Peter to look around nervously. Why were the Lost Boys not backing him up? This question has a simple answer. Rimsy filled them in on the joke, so they waited quietly underground.  
  
Elizabeth laughed even harder as a bead of sweat formed on Peter's brow, and the redskins circled in, weapons raised. Peter glanced around, and shifted, clearly nervous. Suddenly the redskins all yelled, and lunged forward at the same time; Peter sprung into the air. Had they really been attacking Peter might have been done for, but seeing as how they weren't the Indians burst into laughter as did the Lost Boys who were now peeking out of their holes. Elizabeth had also reappeared carrying a very large, oddly shaped bag.  
  
"Are you nervous yet Peter?" He looked at her, his mouth open in shock. "This is your doing." "Aye, this is my doing." She tilted her head cockily. Never had Peter met someone as cocky as himself, but here she was before him with the same smug smile, playful eyes, and mocking air.  
  
"I win." Peter stared at her for a moment, and then allowed his face to burst into a bright smile. With one hand across his stomach he bowed to the girl.  
  
"You win. One girl is worth more than twenty boys it would seem." The Lost Boys began shouting and cheering loudly from their holes, their voices blending with those of the redskins. Only one voice stuck out of the music that emanated from that glade: the voice of childhood. As Elizabeth floated there looking at her brother, a strange feeling rose in her throat that turned into a crow. Peter grinned and let out one of his own. The voices of all those boys, redskins, and one girl floated high on the wind. So high in fact that it woke Captain Hook from his sleep, and sent chills down his spine. He finally realized what kind of a foe he was up against. 


	7. A Close Call for Peter

Chapter 7: A Close Call for Peter  
  
Hook was a captain that despised his crew. He treated them like dogs, and like dogs they obeyed. He thought himself a very intelligent and well educated man that should be feared, and feared he was.by most. Hook strode out of his cabin, and walked slowly up the stairs to where one of his men stood manning the tiller. Smee clambered along after the Captain looking about as if expecting Pan to appear out of the clear blue.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it Cap'n."  
"Beautiful? When Pan is still alive, beautiful is hardly the word I would use." Smee looked down at his hands and twisted a small rag he'd been carrying about.  
  
Hook had spent much of the last night concocting a plan to trap Peter, and his mangy lost boys. His eyes had rings under them, hinting at his lack of sleep, but the rest of his personage was well groomed as always.  
  
His plan as I heard it told was this. Hook and his men would not wait for Peter to come to them, they would seek them out. They would learn their routines, and find where they liked to play and then ambush them! It was not a very detailed plan, but Hook was convinced it would work none-the-less. In fact he already had two spies ashore. Black eyed Bill and Palo the rat they were called, two of Hook's most trusted men, and sneaky they were. In fact let's see what Bill and Palo are up to.  
  
Bill and Palo have been searching the island over, trying to catch up with the lost boys and Elizabeth, and it seems they finally have succeeded. The Neverland is littered with hidden springs, and waterfalls a few of which Elizabeth had discovered. She loved to go swimming alone simply because sometimes it was nice to get away from the boys for you know how boys are.  
  
On this particular day Bill and Palo had stumbled across her swimming in a beautiful blue spring with a tall waterfall pouring into it, and a cave behind it. As she splashed about, sometimes singing, a body suddenly appeared diving into the water resulting in a large splash.  
  
"Ha ha!!! I found you. You shouldn't go around alone Elizabeth. The mermaids say two pirates have come ashore." Elizabeth flung her hair about to get it out of her eyes, and just laughed. "Oh come on Peter. I'm not afraid of a couple of pirates." "Perhaps you should be." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Anyway, its time." "Time for what Peter?" A broad smiled spread across the boy's face that quickly changed to confusion as he saw the look of terror on Elizabeth's.  
  
"Wha.." His question was cut off by a loud rumbling behind him. He turned slowly, and saw what he feared. A large, and angry looking crocodile had entered the water, and was almost on them.  
  
"Peter, I can't find a happy thought!" "Then swim!" Peter rose out of the air, and began flying about the beast to distract it. The creature snapped rising out of the air, trying to get his teeth around the boy that mocked him. Elizabeth thrust her arms into the water, moving as quickly as she could in her terror. A sigh of relief almost escaped her lips as solid rock met her fingers, but was trapped by the scream that took its place. The crocodile had decided to ignore Peter and continue after her. As she looked down the creature's jaws very nearly closed around her foot. Suddenly Peter was upon the creature with his arms wrapped tightly around its next.  
  
The beast roared, and slammed back down into the water on top of Peter. Elizabeth waited in anxiety for Peter to surface, but no such thing happened. "Dash it all." She took one last breath, and dove into the water. A glint of silver caught her eye as her fingers closed around the hilt of the sword. Underwater, she could see the distorted figure of Peter's body, and the crocodile heading quickly toward it.  
  
Let me pause for a moment, and reassure you that our hero is not dead, he merely hit his head on a rock. You couldn't possibly have expected him to be okay after having a crocodile fall on top of him, and besides if Peter didn't have a close call our heroine would not have had her moment to shine.  
  
Elizabeth kicked hard against the water drawing close to Peter. The crocodile was upon him, and the time to act was now. Elizabeth gave one last kick, just enough to propel her next to the crock's body. She felt a slight bit of tension as she thrust the sword into the crock's tale. The beast wretched around, and began chasing his tale in a weak attempt to end his pain. This brave act bought Elizabeth just enough time to grab a hold of Peter, and pull him to the surface. Upon hitting the air, Elizabeth gasped for air, but Peter didn't move.  
  
"Peter? Peter!!" The boy groaned, and touched his head gingerly. "Peter, you have to get up. Come on." He moved slowly, and then leaned hard upon his sister's shoulder. Elizabeth guided him through the forest back toward the lost boy's hide out.  
  
"Wait." Peter's voice was soft, and shaky. "They cant' see me like this." "Peter it doesn't matter. I've got to get you cleaned up. That's a nasty wound on you head there." And indeed it was. Peter had received a large gash above his right eyebrow that was bleeding profusely. The boy was pale, Elizabeth knew that the encounter had frightened him, and he was shocked by the wound.  
  
Somehow the girl managed to convince Peter to go down his tree trunk, and got Peter to the bed before his legs collapsed from underneath him. Elizabeth ran around the hide out grabbing strips of cloth to dress the wound. Luckily, the lost boys were all out at the moment, so Elizabeth could move freely. "Peter that was a close call; you could have died." Peter looked up at her through veiled eyes. "To live is to laugh in the face of death. To face death is to live." Elizabeth's mouth moved, but no words came out. She never would have expected Peter to say such a thing. The boy understood death, but did not fear it. Most adults did not receive such comfort..adults. Elizabeth had almost completely forgotten her parents now. All that remained was a murky picture of what once had been. Elizabeth dressed the wound in silence, still musing over Peter's words.  
  
Much later the lost boys returned, and asked what Peter had done. Elizabeth told them the story of how he had bravely come to her rescue and wrestled the crocodile back to the water. She didn't mention to the boys that it was in fact she who saved Peter, for the boy was asleep, and she didn't think that part of the story was important. 


	8. Ambush at the Lair

Chapter 8: Ambush at the lair  
  
Hook laughed when he heard the story of the crocodile. "What a foolish child." Little did he know that before long that crocodile would become his own curse. Several days passed, and Hook itched for a fight. Peter also was yearning to cross blades with a pirate again. Both of their wants would soon be fulfilled. Peter and Elizabeth were out tracking the crocodile that had attacked them. The lost boys decided it would be best to know where his lair was. Unbeknownst to them, they also were being tracked by the pirates, and the pirates in turn by the lost boys.  
  
"Peter, I think this is it." Elizabeth flew close to a dark cave. "I don't think he's home." "Well, then we don't know that this is it, but I suppose we can wait around and see." Elizabeth nodded, and the two sat down on the soft grass that bordered the shallow water. They sat quietly for a long time, neither talking for fear of alerting the crock of their presence. Suddenly Peter leapt up, drawing his sword. Elizabeth smelled it too. Smoke.cigar smoke.  
  
"Pirates." Peter breathed out. He was right; at his words Elizabeth noticed several gun barrels eyeing them.  
"If you fly, you will die." Hook strode forward holding a cigar lightly in his hand, his sword hung upon his hip, and a broad hat crowned his head.  
"It is you versus me Pan." Peter stepped forward, but stopped when he felt his sister's hand upon his shoulder.  
  
"Don't. Brother-please." The word brother struck Peter. They hadn't really played like brother and sister since coming to Neverland.they hadn't needed to. It was a silent knowledge just between the two of them, already forgotten by the boys. Her eyes were pleading, but Peter so itched for a fight.  
"Elizabeth I.."  
  
"Oh, isn't this just the precious sight? Sister begging brother not to leave her. I should have seen it before. The way you argue, only siblings could fight so vehemently, yet be so connected as to practically know each other's thoughts. Don't look so surprised, my men have been watching you for days. Now." But they never found out what exactly now was for the lost boys sprang into action.  
  
Shouting intermingled with the clash of blades; the air felt electric. Elizabeth took down one pirate, two pirates, and then spinning around for another came face to face with Hook. Though she had promised that he should be left to Pan, the fight was inevitable.  
  
The man lunged, Liz parried, the two danced around each other barely aware of the battle around them. Occasionally Elizabeth would leap into the air, to avoid a blow, but for the most part she found her feet on the ground. This, however, would prove to be her undoing.  
She threw her blade into a slice, just a Hook kicked out, striking her leg. The blow, didn't take Elizabeth down, but left her open for the attack that Hook willingly took.  
Peter had been fighting his way toward Hook since the battle begun, and got there just in time to see the battle slow down to a near stop. He watched, helpless, as Hook's blade drove forward into Elizabeth's stomach. The girl never screamed, she merely looked down at the blade, and then back up at the captain with a defiant look in her eyes as if saying 'How dare you.' Time sped back up as Peter heard his own scream.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!" Peter lunged forward, his blade flashing.  
"You!!" Hook just laughed at him. The fight that then took place is one that has not yet been matched in all the history of Neverland. Peter fought with a passion that he only had that once. All fights with Hook that he fought after were fights of an old rivalry that would not die; this fight was of a pure unbridled anger. For once in his life Peter Pan was living in the moment, he felt pain, and didn't like it.  
  
Hook's eyes grew wide as the boy drove him backward. He had underestimated Pan. He was far better with a blade than he had ever imagined, and the boy was winning. Hook's feet hit water, and then it happened. His boot hit a moss covered rock; as he fell he threw his arm up for balance, and Peter swung. A painful scream filled the air as Peter looked down at Hook's now handless arm. Hook's voice was soon joined by the voices of the remaining pirates and lost boys as the crocodile came home to find his glade filled with humans.  
  
In that moment the final seal was placed on Hook's fate. Peter reached down, picked up Hook's hand, and without ever breaking eye contact he flung the hand to the crock who snapped it up quite willingly. Peter's face was intense, and hard; Hook just laid there shaking, looking up at the boy. After several moments Hook was hauled to his feet by his men who practically carried him away from the battle. As they left so did the crocodile, for he so liked the taste of Hook that he had begun to yearn for the rest of him.  
  
Peter watched the crock leave, and then hurried back to Elizabeth's side. A few of the lost boys were already crying, for even they knew that Elizabeth would not survive.  
"Brother."  
"No! Elizabeth, you will not say good bye, it's against the rules." Elizabeth slowly turned her head.  
"Peter this isn't a game. It hurts." Tears were now streaming down Peter's face. Never before had he been forced to experience such pain. Why did this hurt so bad?  
"Where is Tink? TINKERBELL!!!!!" Moments later the fairy appeared.  
  
"Make her glow Tink, its time to fly."  
You see Peter knew that if Elizabeth stayed in Neverland she would surely die, but if she went back to where she came from they could help her. Peter was taking her home.  
"Stay awake Lizzy, do NOT close your eyes." With that, Peter scooped her into his arms, and lifted off the ground. He flew high above the tree tops, closing his heart to the shouts of the Lost Boys far below him. This was the way it had to be.  
  
Many times during that flight did Elizabeth try to close her eyes, and many times Peter would force her to stay awake. During the entire journey Peter racked his brain, forcing himself to remember which window to go to. Finally, the street came into view. The windows were dark, but the one which he needed was closed. How long Elizabeth had been away he did not know, in fact he didn't even care that the window was closed.  
  
Landing softly on the snow covered ground Peter laid Elizabeth down in front of the door; he took a deep breath and banged hard on the door.  
"HEY!!! Wake up!" He hit the door again. A light came on in a room above. Peter ducked into the door frame.  
"Peter." Elizabeth's voice was barely audible. "To die will be an awfully big adventure don't you think?" Peter closed his eyes and shook his head. His tears seemed like ice against his hot face.  
"Don't go on that adventure without me Lizzy for to live would be an even bigger adventure."  
"Peter, you must go.NOW!" The last word seemed to cause her much pain, so much that Peter's feet left the ground. She gave him one last smile, and then closed her eyes.  
  
Peter flew for a long time before returning to Neverland. He couldn't stand to go back and face the lost boys. He didn't want to tell them that Elizabeth was gone for he knew that if he admitted it to them, then he admitted it to himself, and he just couldn't do that. He also couldn't bring himself to return to her window just to see if she had lived because he she wasn't there...  
  
Hook cursed the boy for cutting off his hand, but he loathed him even more for throwing it to the crocodile. The damnable creature would not leave him alone. Constantly, it was swimming around the ship waiting for him to slip, and come sailing into his jaws.  
  
The lost boys didn't go back to the hide out. None of them could stand to go back and not have Elizabeth there. Rimsy vowed never to return to the hide out as long as he should live, and left to dwell amongst the Indians. The others waited many days after Pan returned to go home.  
During Pan's absence the whole of Neverland was cast over in snow. Even when Peter returned things did not change for to some extent Peter is connected to the land, and he remained in such deep distress that the land went cold. Of course after a time things began to thaw out, and return to normal, but not after a considerable time of mourning. In his long youth Peter Pan forgot many things he wished he'd remembered, and remembered only one thing he wished he'd forgot. For in his own eyes was a constant reminder of the deepest joy and pain the boy had ever known.  
  
The End. or perhaps the beginning... 


End file.
